borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:New Class
If you had the ability to make your own class, what would be able to do, what weapon would they use, and why are they on Pandora. Dis Ma B00Mstick 15:34, February 3, 2010 (UTC) A Rogue, With the best traits from all the others. Soldier- Cauterize, Overload, Assualt, Stat, Grenadier, Fitness. Sniper- Focus, Caliber, Killer, Loaded, Trespass, Deadly. Siren- Quicksilver, Venom, Intuition. Berserker- Hardened, Safeguard, Rapid Reload, Unbreakable, Bash Rogue- Swiftness=shortens action skill by 30 secs. That leaaves 2 more spaces for skills ooo yea, i need a action skill =P Maby one that gives 1.5X exp for 30 secs yea 50 sec cool down. Little Deviant 17:16, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Best? There are better selections. Solider - Add Impact, Defense, and Scattershot; Drop Fitness (Brick's Hardened provides a greater health boost 60% vs 25%) Sniper - Add Hair Trigger Siren - Add Resilience and High Velocity; Drop Intuition Brick - Add Iron Fist; Drop Bash What's Rogue - Swiftness? Since it seems to be action related, drop it. Personally, I'm not a fan of talents that require you to kill an enemy first before the skill kicks in so drop all those. For an action skill - how about a frisbee or boomerang thingy? Hit V - you hold it providing extra team shielding and health regen; double-tap V - you throw it for strikes upon enemies. MeMadeIt 18:57, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, and his melee weapon could be a broken boomerang he uses like a sword. And one of his traits could be that it could drop grenades. Another could be an alien. Not an eridian, but something different. But it has to be humanoid. It's main weapon could be revolvers and it's melee weapon could be a hatchet and one of it's skill trees could powering it up with an element. It's action ability is that it's melee weapon is powered up and you go on a killing spree. Dis Ma B00Mstick 20:54, February 3, 2010 (UTC) ---- Best talents from Siren would obviously include Mind Games (such an insane skill), Hard to Get and Hit & Run. Phasewalk is just by far (well, Berserk is close) the best special in the game making Phasewalk enhancers nutty. You could also argue for Venom & Phase Strike belong, but Mind Games, HtG, Inner Glow, H&R, Quicksilver, Slayer & Phoenix (it has its uses) are all more or less better. Whether you'd want to gear this class for melee or range is the question. But ultimately, I don't think "best of all worlds" would make for a very interesting class at all. I'd make some class that specializes in handicapping the opponents; sort of like Lilith's Controller-tree, except with more versatility in various disruptive attacks, and filling all schools with such abilities. --Elealar 21:08, February 3, 2010 (UTC) : "best of all worlds" not "very interesting" - somewhat agree. Actually, I was thinking of making my next run using no talent skills at all. MeMadeIt 01:59, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Ok Ok calm down, I forgot to type in impact, But yes Brick's Hardened provides a greater health boost 60% vs 25% way better i have never played brick all the way through. I have been working on just my Soldier and Hunter recently I have started a Siern so i am gonna be leveling her up soon. I was also trying to pick traits that wasen't a action skill booster as well. Little Deviant 22:12, February 3, 2010 (UTC)